


Henry Danger Smut

by MonkeyNerd



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyNerd/pseuds/MonkeyNerd
Summary: Just Henry Danger smut





	1. Chapter 1

Henry's smile widened as he walked into the overpriced cafe. Starbucks. His second favorite coffee joint. Ray stood by his side and rolled his eyes at the teen. He hated this place. Overpriced coffee, obnoxious servers, and misspelled names. They stood in line for a few minutes, inching towards the counter. Each step brought a curved smile to the brunette's lips. While he hated this place, Henry absolutely loved this place, and seeing his smile made him somewhat happy. They stood in line for a few minutes more, and Ray started to get bored. He drummed his fingers against his thigh and stretched. Henry looked to his side and blushed for a bit. Ray's shirt rode up, exposing his happy trail. 

He quickly turned away and tried to think of something else as the duo walked up to the counter. A small blonde girl turned around, her green apron dull, compared to her style. She wore gauges with spikes in them and had a streak of red in her hair. Henry pulled out his phone and texted Ray. 

To; Ray: I want a pumpkin spice latte.

He slid his phone in his back pocket and looked up at Ray, who just saw his text. “We'll take to pumpkin spice lattes.” He said, looking down at Henry. “Extra whipped cream on both.” Henry's smile never left his face. He gave her his name and the two stood aside, letting the people behind them order. He smirked at Henry's outfit. A black sweater with jeans. It wasn't even cold outside. “Roy!” A barista called out. He shook his head and grabbed the two cups and handed one to Henry. They sat down at a table and Ray grinned at Henry, who was drinking his latte slowly, looking around. 

“Is it good babe?” He said, motioning to the coffee and added a thumbs up. Henry fingers moved in small motions. His right hand against his lips, while his left stayed on the table. His hands connected and stopped(“it's good”), him repeating the motion until Ray nodded. His fingers dropped back to his cup and he sipped slowly, but surely. The taste of pumpkin gave him tingles and left its taste in his mouth. His lips curled into a small smile and he looked up at Ray. The older man leaned over and pecked Henry.


	2. Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOf?

The doors of the elevator creaked open as Henry walked out, only to stop in his tracks. In front of him laid Ray, sprawled out on the couch, with his eyes squeezed shut. His hand wrapped firmly around his shaft as he whispered to himself. “Fuck, Henry.” He said quietly, moving his hand along his chest. Henry leaned against the wall and felt his pants tighten. His cheeks tingled as he slowly stepped back and his sneakers squeaked. He froze and Ray opened his eyes and looked up at Henry with a dozen shades of red painted on his cheeks. “Wait, where are you going? Come help me.” 

Henry looked away and slowly inched towards Ray. He kept his eyes off of Ray, but the older of the two could have swore he saw a smile creep on the blondes face. Ray grabbed Henry's hips and pressed them against his ass. He held a grip on the teens hips and pulled off his jeans. Henry's length stood proudly as Ray guided him in. He pushed in slowly before pulling out, their groans in sync now. “Thank God you came, I needed this.” Ray said, as Henry started to pick up the pace. He whined and started going faster, only to be stopped by Ray. “Getting a little eager, are we? Slow down or you'll never top again.” He said. 

Henry gasped and nodded furiously, before slowing down. He went painfully slow. He leaned down and planted kisses on Ray's neck. He softly bit down, and went faster then he meant. Ray grabbed Henry's throat and leaned close to his ear. “You're treading on some thin fucking ice, Baby Boy.” Henry went slow again and was barely able to contain himself. Henry ran his hands along Ray's sweaty defined abs. Ray put a hand on Henry's cheek, forcing eye contact. They stared into each other's eyes and both bit their lips. Ray used his free hand to grab Henry's hip, and pulled it closer, earning a gasp from the teen.

The brunette chuckled, and a small smile flashed on Henry's face. “Always for you, only for you.” He said, before slowly turning into a humping mess. Henry hit Ray's sweet spot and Ray's eyes rolled back. A deep, growling moan escaped his lips. His wet lips were slightly parted, teasing Henry. He went in for a sloppy tongue filled kiss, muffling each other's moans. “Come on baby, make me cum. Make a fucking mess for me.” Ray said in between kisses, as they turned more passionate. The two of them got too heated. Henry started going impressively fast, leaving Ray to a pile of ecstasy as they both teetered on the edge of finishing. 

Screams and whines filled the room as they both Henry came deep inside of Ray. Ray followed suit and silky strings of cum spurted from his head. Henry slowed his pace. They both breathed heavily. Henry shuddered and collapsed on Ray's chest, panting feverishly. A hand crept up and stroked his hair. “Amazing job, Baby.” Ray said. The two were so exhausted they didn't bother cleaning up. The evening faded into cuddles, and a gentle nap.


	3. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup Monks, um, I wanted to update y'all and like honestly y'all should add me on wattpad, this book is there, I have so many more chapters there @monkeynerd <3

Ray and I stood in the hotel lobby, looking around. "So, this is where we have to stay?" I said, walking with him to the main desk. "I" Ray said. "This is where I have to stay until the Man Cave is fixed." I smiled. "But you'd be alone. So I'm gonna stay with you." Ray smirked. He walked up to the desk, where a young woman was sitting. "Hi, I'd like to get a room." He said, she asked for his name and other stuff. "And I'm assuming 2 beds?" She said. We looked at each other before giggling a bit. "We're fine with one." He said. She handed him the card and we walked away.

"What room number is it?" I asked. "382." We looked around. We only saw rooms in the 100s. "I think we have to go up the elevator." Ray and I walked around a few halls before we found the elevator. We stopped in front of it and I pressed the button. A few seconds passed and it finally opened. A small child ran out along with a couple chasing after her. "J'naya!" They called out. We walked in and pressed 3. The elevator took a moment before it jolted up and went at a slow pace. It took a few seconds for the elevator to get to the third floor. The doors opened, and we walked out.

After walking through a couple more halls, we found our room. Ray fished around for his key when he finally found it. He slid it against the scanner and the door unlocked. He opened the door and dropped his bag down. I walked in after him and looked around, astonished. The room was huge. There was a large bed and a huge flat screen tv. In the corner, there was a wall in area with a desk. The desk had a computer and a small lamp with an office chair. Behind that was a futon with paintings covering the walls. In the far left, there was a small kitchenette with a sink, some cabinets, and a microwave.

What caught my eye was the bathroom. It had a large mirror with a blow dryer and a robe. The shower had a flowery curtain with small roses on it. The faucet looked like it was golden, but it was really a cheap metal. I walked over to the bed, kicked off my shoes and plopped down. Ray took his shoes off and crawled into the bed with me. We sat in silence for a few seconds before he broke it. "So, this is nice." He said, looking at me. I had to admit, it was really nice. His hand made its way to my cheek. He pulled me into a soft kiss, before I roughened it.

I pulled away for a bit, before I moved down to his neck, biting and sucking. He whimpered a bit. I kept biting until I felt some liquid in my mouth. I tasted it a bit. Blood? I pulled away and saw that I left a scar and some blood was trickling down. Ray looked at me with tinted cheeks. I reached down and slid my hand into his jeans and softly rubbed. He moaned a bit and looked at me, eyes dilated with lust. He kissed me again before getting out of bed. I looked at him with a confused look. "Get up." He said. I complied. He grabbed his shoes, putting them on. I mirrored.

"What are we doing?" I asked, as I walked up to him. He looked down at me and smiled. "I don't know." He said. "What?" I said, tilting my head. "I don't know." He restated. "What do you mean you don't know?" I questioned. He grabbed his phone and the room key and opened the door. He turned around and sighed, before looking at me. "Like I said, I don't know." I grabbed my phone and he held the door open for me. "Such a gentleman." I mocked. "You're welcome." He said when he closed the door after himself. "Thanks." I giggled. We walked down the hall until I noticed something in the stretch. I tugged Ray.

It was a small coffee station. Well, there were other beverages you can get, but my main focus was the coffee. I dragged Ray over to it, and grabbed a cup. He stood at the side, his gaze not leaving my hands as I made a cup. I poured some coffee and looked through the creamers. There were to many to choose. French Vanilla, Hazelnut, Chocolate Macchiatto? I stuck with Hazelnut and peeled the foil from the container. I poured it and grabbed a straw to stir it. Then, I grabbed a lid and a cup sleeve. I took a sip and smiled, the heat from the coffee warmed my cheeks. Ray looked at me and smiled.

We left the coffee station, though I made a mental note where it was. Ray and I walked around a few more halls when we found ourselves back in front of our room. "What the?" I heard Ray say. "Did we walk in a circle?" He asked. I shrugged. "I think we did." I said. He looked around and sighed. "Hey, I have an idea." He said. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Let's have a race to the first floor." I tilted my head in suspicion. "Okay, whats the prize?" I quizzed. He shrugged. "It will be decided when the race is over." He said. "Sure." I said, reaching to shake. He hesitated, before taking my hand.

He shook it and turned around. I ran up to him and slapped his butt. "See you down there, sweetcakes!" He said, with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, I'll see you down there first, because I'm gonna get there first but if I want to win I should really stop talking." I ran through the halls, looking for the stairwell. When I finally found it, I threw open the door and rushed down the stairs. The stairs weren't that large, granted, the hotel was pretty small. Once I made it to the first floor, I ran out the stairwell and rushed into the lobby. I looked around, no Ray. I walked over to the seating area.

I sat down and called Ray. After a few seconds, he answered. "So..I won." I said, playing with the armrest. I heard a small chuckle. "Yup, anyways, I'm in the elevator and a bunch of people keep getting on and off." He said. After a few minutes of silence Ray came out of the stairwell, out of breath. He walked over to me, panting. I hung up and giggled a bit. "What's my prize?" I asked him. He took a seat and caught his breath. "Winner decides." He said, finally composing himself. "Okay..." I smiled grimly. "But first, I'm hungry, let's go get food." Ray nodded, getting up and grabbing my hand. We walked out the lobby.

Though we found a burger joint in minutes, it felt like an eternity. We walked in and sat at a table. After a few minutes of small talk, a waitress of small stature walked over to our table and handed us menus and some silverware. "For your drinks, what can I get you?" She asked, in a soft voice. "Oh, can I have a Sprite, light ice?" She scribbled some things down. "And for you?" She asked Ray, who was still looking over the menu. "Ray." I whispered. He looked up, and looked around, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I'll just have an Iced Tea, please?" He said. The waitress left and Ray stared at me with a blush.

"That was embarrassing." He said. "Obviously." I agreed. "But at least you didn't make yourself look like an idiot." He nodded, smiling. The waitress soon came back to our table, with drinks in her hand. She placed them down on the table. "Are we ready to order?" She asked. "Yeah, I'll take a bacon burger with cheese, no lettuce, and extra bacon." I said, as I handed her my menu. "And I'll take a waldorf salad." Ray said, handing his menu to her. She smiled and walked away. "Waldorf salad?" I asked. "What's that?" He explained that it was a salad that had yogurt, nuts, apples, etc. I turned my nose upwards. "Salad with yogurt?" I asked.

He nodded. I took a sip of my sprite, looking at Ray. He stirred his straw in his drink for a second before he looked up. I stared for a while. "What?" He softly chuckled. "Just admiring your eyes." I said, not taking my eyes off of him. "You know what I admire about you?" He asked. "What?" I questioned. "Your hair." He said, softly smiling. The waitress came back with our food. She set Ray's yogurt salad thing down before she'd set down my burger. We both muttered terribly quiet "Thank you's" before we started eating. Ray mixed his salad together. He noticed me watching. "You want some?" He asked. I declined. He shrugged, still mixing.

I grabbed my burger and took a bite. He grabbed his fork and stabbed at the leaves. He shoved the forkful in his mouth, I giggled a bit. "What?" He asked. "You have some yogurt on your lip." I said, smiling a bit. He took his napkin and wiped his lips off. He popped his lips. "Better?" He asked. I nodded. We finished our food and left the table. Ray dug around in his wallet for a tip. I pulled a dollar from my pocket and folded it across itself. Ray looked at me, his eyebrow raised. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. I placed my cup on the bill to make it look like 4 dollars.

"Oh wow." He said. We walked out and walked back into the hotel. "I'm bored." I stated, as we walked into our room. "So am I." He replied. I sat down on the bed and grabbed a pillow. I tossed it at Ray, and it hit him in the face. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said, with a giggle. He grabbed the pillow and hurled it back, it slammed into my face. "Oh, I'm sorry." He mocked. I grabbed more pillows and he did the same. Pretty soon we were throwing pillows at each other.

He grabbed a pillow and sprinted towards me. Ray slammed the pillow into my side. I laughed and grabbed a pillow and attacked him. He climbed on the bed and we had a pillow fight. Basically, in the end, I ended up on top of him, giggling as he cradled my waist. He pulled me down my by my waist and I laid on his chest for a few seconds. My head resting just above his heart. Very slowly, it beat. He ran his hand through my hair. "I wanna go swimming." He said, in a low voice. I lifted myself up. "Why whenever we cuddle, you want to do something new?" I asked. "Plot." He said.

He slipped from underneath me. Rummaging through his bags, he pulled out a pair of swim trunks. "I don't have anything to wear." I said, looking at him. He tossed me a pair of shorts. They looked a little small. We grabbed some towels and walked out of the room. After we wandered through the halls once more, we walked out. The pool wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. There was a small hot tub and a kiddie pool. Ray and I looked at each other and grinned. There weren't to many other people there. Just a mom and her daughter wading around in the kiddie pool.

We walked to the bathrooms and went into different stalls and changed. I walked out first and tried to stretch the shorts out, to no avail. They were skin tight. Ray walked out in his swim shorts and looked me up and down. I blushed and looked down. Everything in my "downstairs area" was outlined by the shorts. He smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked out with Ray, still trying to stretch the shorts. We walked to the pool and I sat down on a pool chair while Ray dipped his toes in the water, testing it. I got up and snuck behind him.

"Henr-" He was cut off as I pushed him into the deep end. "Henry!" was his last cry before he plunged into the freezing cold water. When he emerged, he shook his head and stared me down. I started to laugh. "What?" I asked. He got out of the pool and I speed walked to the other side of the pool. He walked around to my side. "R-ray!" I said backing up. He grabbed me by my waist. "You bet not!" I shouted as he lifted me up. "RAY!" I wailed as he threw me into the water. The ice cold water surrounded me and I thrust myself up to break the surface.

I looked at Ray and wiped the water from my hair. "What?" He mocked. He walked backwards and jumped into the pool. When he surfaced, he waded over to me and went under water. Moments later, I felt two hands pull me down with force. Ray grabbed my waist and we both sunk down to the bottom. Bubbles of air escaped from my mouth as I held my breath. My eyes were clenched shut, until Ray tapped my shoulder to open them. I did so, and my vision blurred. He leaned towards me and pecked my cheek. Air bubbles came from his mouth.

We both surfaced and looked at each other, blushing. The mother and her kid left so it was just us two.

 

I had a devious idea. Ray went underwater and swam around for a few seconds before I got close to him. I grabbed his waist and jerked the shorts down. Few seconds later, he came up and looked around. I waded, with his shorts in hand, to the ladder and climbed out. Hurriedly, I grabbed my clothes and my towel and ran out the pool gate. "Henry!" He yelled out. I found an elevator and clicked the up arrow. When it opened, I walked in and looked out the door, Ray was running towards the elevator with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. I laughed and watched as the numbers increased on the level screen.

The doors finally opened on the 3rd floor and I walked out. When I finally made it to my room, I unlocked the door and froze. There I saw Ray, sitting on the bed, with a robe on, and his legs crossed. He wore a smug look. "Surprised?" His cocky voice played out. I shook my head, walking over to him. "Not at all." I said, handing him his shorts. He snatched them and threw them by his bags. "I'm taking a bath." I said, walking into the bathroom. Ray nodded and turned the tv on. I closed the door and turned on the faucet.

When the water was a good temperature, I took my clothes off and slid into the bath. Closing my eyes, I was in complete relaxation, until Ray knocked on the door, that is. "What?" I asked. "I need to take a bath also." He said. I laughed. "Take one later." I heard a sigh. "I'm coming in." He said, turning the knob. "Yeah, just come in, why not?" I remarked, sarcastically, before he walked in. He closed the door and took off the robe. I tried to move over and make room, but it wasn't really possible. He climbed into the bath and somehow, we both fit.

"I'm uncomfortable." He stated. I shook my head. "Maybe, if you took one later, you wouldn't be." I said. He just laughed. "Open your legs." I complied and he slithered through them. "Better?" I asked. He nodded. His chest against my chest, he smiled and looked up to me. "What?" I questioned. "Nothing." He smirked. He lifted his hands and started playing with my face. His hands trailed my cheeks and he lingered for a second. I leaned up and grabbed his neck to pull him down. We stared at each other for a second before he closed the space between us.

We both moaned into the kiss and he reached down and grabbed my balls. I winced. "That's for taking my shorts." He said with a lustful stare. As he reached up my chest, he neared my neck and started licking. "So.." He said. "Who do you belong to?" I tried to respond, but he was practically forcing me into nirvana with his teasing. I just moaned and grabbed his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He said, softly nibbling on my flesh. "Y-" I couldn't even form words. In a swift move, he bit down hard. "You!" I screamed. "That's what I thought." He moved down and grabbed my shaft, earning whimpers from me. I weakly thrust upwards, trying to get friction. He started pumping slowly at first but, he went faster and then soon I came on his face and on my chest.

He laid back and his erection sprung up. I leaned down to him and grabbed his length, I pumped it and went at a steady pace, before speeding up, earning grunts from him. I looked up at him. His face was scrunched up and his brows threaded. Strings of cum spurted through the air and onto various things around us.

We both smiled at each other and he grabbed the small shampoo bottle from a shelf and poured it in his hand. He rubbed his hands together and lathered it to foam. Lowering his hands, he pressed his index finger against my hole and pushed in slowly, and pulled out, getting a rhythm before he added another. He went painfully slow. "Stop teasing me." I said as I grabbed his hair. He shook his head and went even slower. "Fuck." I softly breathed out. I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed his wrist and forced his fingers in my ass. "Hungry, aren't we?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Fuck you, you were going too slow." I said as I practically fucked myself on his fingers. Moans and sweet nothings filled the air. Ray pulled his fingers out when he heard a knock. "Housekeeping." A voice said. "Not right now!" He shouted. "Housekeeping?" They said, three knocks later. Ray sighed as he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

He unlocked the door and opened it slightly. I heard him from the other room trying to rid the maid from his presence. After a while, she finally left and Ray came back into the bathroom. He'd put the do not disturb sign on the door. I got out of the tub and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Where were we?" I asked, as he spun me around and played with my hole.

Soon, he lined his cock with my hole, pushing in slowly, to tease me."Just put it in already!" I shouted. He smiled. "Rough?" I nodded. He held a firm grip on my hair and he pulled me over to the mirror and he looked at me for a bit before smiling softly. "Ready?" I nodded once more. He pushed in with all his force and pounded my ass. I screamed as he pulled my hair back, he pulled out and turned me around so that I was facing him. He lifted my ass and I threw my hands around his neck as he fucked me into oblivion. I dug my nails into his back.

Moments later, he pulled out, cum dripping from my abused hole. I clung to his back as he carried me out of the bathroom and laid me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and brushed his lips against mine. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip and explored his mouth. Our tongues brushed against each other's now and then. We pulled away and looked at each other. "Next time, I'm gonna top you." I said, smiling at the thought. He shook his head with a giggle.

"Whatever you say, babe."


End file.
